Toi, moi, nous
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Dir en grey/ et si la relation de deux membres du groupes avait évouler au fil du temps sans qu'ils s'en rende réellement compte... jusqu'à aujourd'hui


Coucou à tous Sochi de retour !!

Bonne Saint valentin à tous !!! 3 =^^=

Alors voici un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira qui me tenait à coeur ^^

je vous laisse la surprise =D

j'espère que vous aimerez bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça fait plus de 10 ans, plus de 10 ans qu'ils se connaissent, qu'ils étaient amis... ils ont tout traverser ensemble le bon comme le mauvais, tout vécu, tout supporter... car ils étaient ensemble, avec leur amis, chacun se soutenait. Ils étaient devenus l'un des groupes les plus reconnus de leur pays, te même ailleurs. Tous ça depuis ce jour de 1997 ou leur groupe c'était formé pour finir par se faire connaître sous le nom de Dir en grey. Ils étaient comme une famille, ils étaient tout les uns pour les autres....mais ils n'étaient pas frères... ils étaient simplement des amis..... n'est-ce pas ? Oui pourquoi ça changerais hein ? ....alors pourquoi la relation qu'ils avaient tout les deux intriguait autant certains... ils n'étaient qu'ami....proche... mais seulement ça.... mais alors pourquoi ce soir la ils avaient failli dérapé...

Le 13 février tout le groupe avait décidé de profiter d'un moment tranquille pour se reposer mais aussi passer du temps ensemble, ils c'étaient alors retrouvé dans l'appartement de Die. L'ambiance était très détendu, tous le monde parler, rigoler et se moquer des autres en se racontant tous ce qui avait put se passer lors de leur précédente tournée et l'enregistrement de leur dernier single. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins installés sur les canapés dans le salon, grignotant et buvant. Ça faisait du bien de se détendre comme ça entre ami mais rapidement, avec plusieurs verres et surtout la fatigue la plupart des membres s'endormirent. Ne restait réveillé que les deux guitaristes qui regardaient amusés leur amis et surtout leur position. Shinya était bien installé confortablement sur le canapé en face, il avait à moitié éjecter Toshiya avec sa jambe, en effet se dernier se retrouver dans une position assez bizarre à moitié sur le canapé et à moitié par terre mais il dormait tout de même. Kyo lui était sur le fauteuil allongé de tout son long les bras et les jambes pendantes dans le vide, les bougeant de temps en temps comme si il se battait contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Die et Kaoru étaient installé l'un à côté de l'autre à se parler finissant leur verre, la fatigue commençaient aussi à les gagner et, alors que Die semblait perdus dans ses pensées, Kao se mit à l'observer puis s'en vraiment savoir pourquoi il se rapprocha de lui, se calant contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ce dernier, surprit, retourna sa tête et leur regard se croisèrent sans se lâcher, le silence les entouraient, aucun ne parla et ils restèrent ainsi, simplement. Soudain Kaoru posa sa main sur le torse de son ami et rapprocha son visage du sien en fermant les yeux. Alors que Die aurait put être surprit par cette réaction mais plus étrangement il ferma lui aussi se laissant faire comme si c'était naturel ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux... mais ça ne l'était pas... si ? Et alors que leur lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, Kaoru ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et se recula rapidement, il était vraiment gêné. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Die de prendre conscience de se qui avait faillis arriver qu'il se leva.

-Je...je crois que je vais rentré.

Et, sans autre explication ni au revoir il prit rapidement ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement en fermant la porte peu être un peu trop précipitamment. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller ses autres amis.

-Hein quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Toshiya.

Ce dernier se rendit compte de l'étrange position dans laquelle il se trouvait surtout qu'il avait la tête à l'envers mais ce n'est pas pour ça qui pensa à la changer.

-Hmmm chut j'ai sommeil moi, marmonna Shinya en se mettant en boule.

Kyo lui se redressa alors comme un zombi et fixa les autres.

-Qui ose me réveillé.

Mais Die ne lui répondit pas, non, il regardait l'air absent la porte de son appartement étonné mais aussi perdu, mais que venait-il de se passer ?

-Hé ! Répondez moi surtout pas hein ! Fit Kyo.

A première vu de le réveillé comme ça se n'était pas bon il était grognon.

-Oh mais il est où Kao ? Remarqua Toshiya qui finit par tomber entièrement par terre. Ouille.

-Ouais ça c'est vrai, Die tu sais toi ? Reprit Kyo.

-Quoi...Kaoru...pas là ? Dit Shinya à moitié réveillé.

-Oh Die j'te cause ! Continua le chanteur.

Cette hausse de voie fit retourné Die sur terre.

-Hein ? Euh je...il est partit...il est rentré chez lui...

-Quoi ? Seul à cette heure ? Questionna Shin.

-Ben...oui...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je...je sais pas.

Die était encore perdu il repensait à ce qui c'était passer sans comprendre mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir il était trop fatigué.

-Ça c'est pas cool, fit Toshiya.

C'est vrai ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kaoru de faire ça ce qui en surprit quelques uns.

-Ouais ben la perso j'ai autre chose en tête moi je suis crevé, reprit Kyo.

-Il a raison dodo, dit Toshiya. On lui demandera demain.... Shin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Euh je....moi rien.

Il cacha rapidement son portable, il venait d'envoyer un sms à son leader, alors pourquoi le cacher ? Pour pas qu'il y en est au moins un qui lui dise qu'il se faisait du soucis pour rien etc etc.

-Die toi aussi tu devrais te coucher t'as l'air totalement ailleurs, reprit le bassiste en baillant.

-Ouais t'as raison on devrait tous faire ça.

Il se leva alors et proposa aux autres de déplier le premier canapé ou le matelas qu'il avait installer juste à côté mais comme personne répondit, et oui à moitié endormit à nouveau. Le guitariste se dirigea alors vers sa salle de bain et à peine eut-il finit qu'il retrouva ses amis déjà endormit. Kyo était endormit sur le canapé....non déplier évidement, Toshiya lui était à moitié assis par terre la tête reposant sur le deuxième canapés, lui n'avait pas vraiment bouger. Shinya fut le seul à avoir bouger et étaient confortablement installé sous les couvertures couché sur le matelas. Die sourit et s'approcha d'eux après avoir prit des couvertures dans son armoire et leur posa sur eut. Il retourna alors dans sa chambre et en pyjama il se glissa dans son lit. Il éteignit la lumière et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passer, son visage était si proche du sien, il avait sentit son souffle sur sa peau... pourquoi était-il partit ? C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête mais trop épuisé il s'endormit.

De son côté Kaoru était enfin rentré chez lui, essoufflé car il avait courut en partit, il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla directement dans sa chambre ou il s'allongea sur le lit posant sa tête sur le coussin avec un regard triste, mêlant gêne et étonnement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? ....pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? ....

Il ne put y réfléchir car la fatigue le gagna vite et il s'endormit ainsi tout habillé.

Le lendemain, ou un peu plus tard disons, nous étions le début d'après-midi et, dans son appartement Die finit par émergé de son sommeil. Après un effort il décida d'enfin se lever, la tête un peu dans le brouillard, il bailla et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il regarda alors ses amis endormit mais...il en manquait un...il n'était pas là....il eut alors cette impression d'un manque. Ce n'était pas son imagination, tout ce qui c'était passer était bien réel... Il voulut alors se diriger vers sa cuisine mais il tapa son pied contre un meuble, il retient un petit cris de douleur mais le bruit fit bouger Kyo qui se tourna alors...problème c'est qu'il se trouvait sur le canapé verdict il tomba joliment par terre dans un gros bruit.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ? Rhaaa ça fait mal gnumf.

Évidement ça réveilla les autres, Shinya se redressa lentement en s'étirant, Toshiya lui se redressa et:

-Hein ? Aieuh ! Torticolis ouille !

Avec la position qu'il avait c'était normal.

-Alors bien réveillé ? Se moqua Die.

-Haha très drôle, fit Kyo toujours par terre sur le dos.

-Arf j'ai trop mal, se plaignit Toshi.

-Oh moi super ! Sourit Shinya.

Il eut le droit à deux regards un brin mécontent posé sur lui. Ils finirent cependant par tous se lever.

-J'ai faiiiim ! S'exclama le bassiste.

-La je suis d'accord avec lui, fit le blond.

-Rhooo vraiment parce que moi j'ai vraiment pas envie de faire à manger, avoua Die.

-Ben on a qu'à commander quelque chose, reprit Toshi.

-Je suis d'accord.

Le propriétaire des lieux prit son téléphone et chercha un bon numéros. En attendant que leur commande arrive ils passèrent tous par la case salle de bain, ils finirent par tous se retrouvaient dans le salon à discuter comme à leur habitude mais malgré tout Die avait la tête ailleurs...il manquait quelqu'un avec eux... quelqu'un d'important pour lui.... est-ce que les autres pensaient la même chose ou était-il le seul à ressentir se manque sans lui ? C'est vrai ça pourquoi personne n'en parlait ? Lorsqu'on sonna il ne l'entendit même pas se fut Toshiya qui alla récupérer la commande et quand il revint il posa le tout sur la table et donna une tape sur le sommet du crâne du guitariste.

-Et ben c'est tes invités qui doivent faire le boulot maintenant ?

-Hein désolé Toshi j'avais la tête ailleurs j'ai pas entendus.

-Hmm bon ok c'est pas grave... à table !!

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour nos quatre amis de se jeter sur la nourriture enfin peut-être pas tous. Ils mangèrent chacun se qu'ils avaient choisis mais aussi ce que les autres avaient prit, ils avaient l'habitude de piquer un peu dans les assiettes des autres histoires de tout goûter....ça marchait plus pour certains que d'autre.

-Toshi si tu touches à ça t'es mort, fit Kyo en protégeant de ses baguettes la part qu'il gardait pour lui.

Ce dernier se résigna alors vu le regard qu'il lui lançait et dévia son attention du côté de Die, qui semblait trop préoccupé pour le voir venir il en profita donc. Shinya voyant ça intervint.

-Hé mais !

-Arrête un peu mange ta part pas celle des autres.

-Rhoo t'es pas drôle Shin.

Lorsqu'il eurent finit de manger et de débarrasser Kyo fit remarquer:

-Euh c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'crois qu'on devrait rentré non ?

-Ouais l'a pas tord mais si on passer le fin de journée ensemble hein si on aller en ville ?? proposa Toshiya enthousiaste.

-S'tu veux, reprit le blond.

-Moi je suis d'accord, sourit le batteur. Tu viens aussi Die ?

-Euh je...non désolé j'en ai pas très envie.

-Bon comme tu veux, on se voit plus tard alors. Vous venez ?

-On arrive Shin !

Ils s'en allèrent quelques minutes plus tard laissant Die seul, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir avec eux c'était un peu bizarre mais ils n'allaient pas le forcer. Ce dernier se dirigea alors dans sa chambre et se coucha sur le lit, ses bras derrière sa nuque, regardant le plafond en soupirant. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, il ne comprenait pas... pourquoi était-il partit ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé sans rien dire ? Pourquoi il lui manquait autant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient séparer... on prend réellement conscience à quel point on tient à une personne que lorsqu'on en ait séparer. Mais ils étaient amis n'est-ce pas, ils ne devaient pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre non ? Peut-être ne se connaissaient-ils pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait.... Il se mit alors à repenser à certains moments qu'ils avaient put passer ensembles, cherchant une quelconque réponse à ce qui c'était passé et ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. C'était troublant et aussi rageant de ne pas comprendre.

De son côté, Kaoru se réveilla lui aussi en début d'après-midi, se redressant rapidement l'air surprit et mit une main sur son visage.

-Je...mais pourquoi j'ai rêver de ça...pourquoi encore lui....

Il soupira, il n'arrivait plus à se comprendre, il se leva quand même et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans la glace, il avait le regard fatigué sans une étincelle de joie.

-...pourquoi ?

Il prit alors une douche, espérant se détendre un peu sous l'eau chaude qui lui coulait sur son corps nu mais après ce qui c'était passer et ce à quoi il avait penser, c'était assez difficile, il n'avait que ça en tête. Il sortit plusieurs longues minutes plus tard habillé une serviette dans les mains, s'essuyant les cheveux. Il passa dans sa cuisine, il regarda son frigo puis soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête pour se faire à manger, il se dirigea vers son radiateur et s'assit par terre se collant dessus (tout comme moi =D). Il se remit à y penser, il devait pas se le cacher il avait essayer de l'embrasser mais pourquoi ? Non il avait encore toute sa tête lorsqu'il l'avait tenter peut-être que l'alcool y avait un peu jouer.... non ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils buvaient tous ensemble et ce genre de chose n'était jamais arriver avant. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrines, ils pensa à eux, à lui et leur relation; depuis leur débuts ils avaient dut s'aider les uns les autres, c'était une périodes difficiles ils n'avaient pas énormément de moyens et n'étaient pas connus mais ils n'avaient pas abandonner, c'était le début d'une grande amitié, forte qui les liés à présent. Et la chance avait finit par leur sourire, une maison de disque plusieurs mini albums avant le vrai premier Gauze, enfin pas selon leur chanteur, et leur premier passage télé. Ils avaient du faire fort, choisir la bonne chanson pour se faire remarquer et se fut Zan. Et ça marcha leur accoutrement visual kei, la chanson et leur interprétation avait scotché tout le monde. Ce fut le début d'un bel avenir, le look visual kei, androgyne fascinait, intriguait et surprenait les fans ou pas. Ils avaient eut de nombreuse coupes et couleurs de cheveux différents, Kaoru eut un léger sourire en y repensant mais ce n'était pas tout, pour se faire encore plus remarquer, pour « choquer » en plus de leur clips, il y avait comme pour la plupart des groupes visualeux...les fans services. Les embrassades, les colles serrés et autres c'était des fans services....seulement ça pourtant toute ses photos et ses concerts ou il c'était retrouvé dans les bras du guitariste lorsque Kaoru y repenser il n'avait plus cette même vision sur cela. C'était si bien d'être dans ses bras...sur les photos et les vidéos ils riaient, ils étaient heureux comme ça non ? Puis avec le temps leur style changea, aucun de leurs albums n'étaient pareils, ils avaient perdus cette notions de visual kei pour quelque chose de plus « classique » ces fans services se sont perdus mais pas les liens qui c'étaient crées entre eux et entre Die et lui peut-être plus enfin c'est ce que beaucoup de gens remarquer mais après tout c'était sans doute vrai, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant les tournées et dans la vie normal. Ils sortaient tout les deux ou avec les autres pour manger d'ailleurs ils avaient le droit à des photographie des personnes qui les entourés mais qu'importe ce qui comptait c'était les moment passer ensemble. Et ils en passer beaucoup, dans les coulisses, le tourbus... Il y avait de nombreuses photos qui le prouvaient ça et étrangement de plus en plus c'est dernier temps. Kaoru en était conscient il avait d'ailleurs trouver qu'ils étaient tout les deux bien proche, presque collé l'un à l'autre, c'était pour les photos non ? D'être si proche..... mais c'était normal non après tout ils avaient tout les deux le même âges et étaient tout les deux les guitaristes, logique de passer leur temps ensemble et d'être si proche. Pourtant même si Kaoru ne le disait pas, surtout ne se l'avouer pas, il aimait ça être aussi proche de lui. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'était sa réaction lors de la soirée, c'était gênant comment allait-il faire maintenant pour le regarder en face ? Pourtant la réponse à sa question était simple mais il ne se l'avouer pas lui même ou plutôt il en avait peur. Plus il y repensait plus ça le rendait triste, une larme s'échappa et glissa sur sa joue coller contre ses genoux.

Die quand à lui repenser aussi à tous ça tous ses moments passer ensemble, tant d'années à être côte à côte ils avaient changeaient normal, ils avaient un look plus classique et des tatouages aussi, ils c'étaient assagit, enfin pour certains c'était vite dit. Mais personnes ne se critiquaient, chacun respectaient les autres et puis quand ils n'allaient pas bien ils étaient la les un pour les autres, ce qui lui était déjà arriver heureusement qu'il avait ses amis. Il soupira alors, toujours allongé sur son lit.

-Kaoru...

C'était celui qu'il aimait le plus entre ses amis, celui duquel il était le plus proche il le savait et il aimait ça passait du temps avec lui, être proche de lui plus que les autres mais aussi sur les photos il aimait ça il ne se le cacher pas. Plus il pensait à ça plus il se disait que Kaoru était peut-être plus qu'il ne voulait le croire pour lui. Il ferma alors les yeux toutes ses images défilèrent dans sa tête, celles où il le tenait dans ses bras et bien d'autre. Soudain l'image de la soirée refit surface, ça c'était passer si naturellement il avait vue lentement s'approcher son visage du sien mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher il aurait put n'est-ce pas ? mais non il avait fermer les yeux pourquoi ? Ça lui semblait normal qu'ils s'embrassent ? Il en avait.... envie ? Il y repensa longuement puis tout lui devient clair, il ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et se leva précipitamment, il prit à peine le temps de prendre ses affaires et sortit de son appartement, il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il lui parle.

Kaoru c'était mit à pleurer, non ce n'était pas possible, ça n'avait pas put arriver mais pourquoi.. pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de lui, pourquoi il avait fait ça... qu'allait-il faire il n'en avait pas le droit...comment le regardait en face... il aurait tant voulus tout oublier, ne pas ressentir ça... ça aurait été plus simple...comme avant... mais la qu'allait-il faire.... et si à cause de lui leur relation se dégrader et en affecter le groupes il s'en voudrait tout sa vie, c'était lui le leader c'est lui qui avait toute les obligations, c'était un peu le ciments du groupe... et si à cause de lui tout s'effondrait à sa non il fallait que Die oublie et qu'il gare ça enfuis en lui il ne devait pas.... Alors que son moral n'allait pas à cause de sa découverte il entendit des coups frapper à sa porte. Il se leva péniblement de cette endroit chaud, s'essuya rapidement ses larmes, qui que ce soit il ne devait pas le voir pleurer, personne ne devait savoir pour ça. Il posa alors sa main sur la poignet en soupirant et lorsqu'il ouvrit il eut à peine le temps d'être étonné devant cette personne...

-Die...

... que celle-ci la prit dans ses bras et l'embrasa doucement. Kaoru fut surprit mais ce détendit, il était bien dans ses bras, il se laissa même embrasser après tout c'est ce qu'il avait voulus, le baiser devient plus intense lorsqu'ils laissèrent leur langues s'entremêler dans un ballet doux et tendre. Kaoru avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage ça semblait si irréel mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que non, malgré qu'il aimait ça, il poussa Die en le regardant troubler.

-Kao ?

-Non Die je...pourquoi tu fait ça je...

-Parce que... je t'aime...

-Je non tu n'as pas le droit on a pas le droit de faire ça, reprit Kaoru dont les larmes remontés à ses yeux.

-Mais...

-Il faut que tu oublis Die tu comprend.... tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.... il faut qu'on oubli se qui c'est passer... je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer non....

-Pourquoi..., demanda Die en se rapprochant de lui.

-On est ami Die.... on fait partit d'un groupe je...on peut pas faire ça on peut pas risquer de perdre le groupes je ne le veux pas on traverser tellement de chose ensemble... je ne veux pas vous perdre ni eux ni toi votre amitié c'est tellement important pour moi tout comme ce groupe on y a mit tellement de cœur ...je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.. et toi non plus..ne me fait pas ça... j'aimerais tellement que ça soit comme avant....

Die le regardait, il c'était mit à pleurer, il comprit alors, il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il faisait passer le groupe avant lui pourtant leur amour semblait réciproque. Il le prit alors dans ses bras et le força à le regarder.

-Kaoru écoute je comprend ce que tu ressent tu sais c'est la même chose pour moi mais il ne faut pas avoir peur ce sentiment qui nous liés à seulement évolué au fils du temps c'était sans doute inévitable et puis il est réciproque Kaoru, je t'aime et toi aussi n'est-ce pas.

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre sa réponse se trouvait dans ses yeux qui brillait de voir son ami le fixait si tendrement et son cœur battre plus rapidement.

-Pourquoi tu as peur... tu me connais et moi aussi, on sait se que recherche l'autre cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on se connait je tient à toi et je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser ou autre tu m'es tellement important je ne pourrais pas supporter de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu as toujours était la pour nous, pour moi, tu es le leader tu as toujours représenté beaucoup pour le groupe... je ne pourrais pas cacher plus longtemps ce sentiment et toi non plus je le sais. Mais je sais qu'ensemble on pourra surmonter les obstacles, comme on l'a déjà fait, les autres comprendront tu sais on c'est toujours soutenus et ça ne changera pas notre groupe sera toujours unis... il faut aussi penser à toi à ton bonheur....tu sais je veux quelque chose d'autre Kaoru.... je veux que ''toi et moi'' devienne ''nous''...

Kaoru était troubler et émut par tout ça, Die avait raison il devait avoir confiance en ses sentiments et ses amis quoi qu'il arrive ils serraient toujours la et il devait avoir confiance en lui il ne laisserait pas le groupe tomber.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui Kao... je serais toujours la et rien ne changera nous évoluons tout comme nous l'avons toujours fait je te promet que cet amour ne changera rien au groupe...

-Die...

Le leader se blottit contre son guitariste rassurer.

-Die je t'aime mais j'avais peur... mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance...

Ils s'embrassèrent alors plus amoureusement, il fallait que ce sentiment puisse enfin grandir entre eux. Un baiser tendre mais fiévreux, remplis d'amour, serrer l'un contre l'autre comme une promesse d'un avenir ensemble main dans la main.

Alors qu'ils c'étaient retrouvé malgré la peur de voir leur amitié devenir amour et celle de de décevoir le groupe, les autres membres erraient dans les rues , regardant les magasins tout les trois bien emmitouflés dans leur blouson.

-Fait froid.

-Ouah quel remarque pertinente Toshi on avait pas remarque, marmonna Kyo.

-Arrête de te plaindre c'est normal on est en février c'est l'hiver, dit Shinya.

-Ouais ben n'empêche que j'ai froid.

-Rhaaa.

Il continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à que l'un d'entre ne fasse remarquer.

-Dite vous avez pas trouver Die bizarre tout à l'heure ?

-Ouais c'est vrai, il semblait ailleurs, reprit Toshiya.

-Ben Kaoru qu'est partit comme ça s'en rien dire c'est pas mieux, bougonna le blond.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange.

-Et vous avez remarquer qu'ils étaient toujours bien proche, vous pensez qu'ils nous cache quelque chose ? Questionna Toshi.

Il ne le savait pas encore mais il avait bien raison car au même moment dans l'appartement de leur leader, les deux guitaristes s'embrassaient sur le canapé, l'amitié ayant désormais laissé sa place à un amour nouveau qui promettait de rester longtemps. Cherchant ainsi à former ce nous qui aller les unir à jamais.

Personne ne remarqua alors cette petite case indiquant la date d'aujourd'hui et qui donna à cet instant toute son ampleur et son romantisme: le 14 février.... St Valentin.

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaaa !!

j'espère que vous avez aimer ^^

laissez votre opinion =D

kissu kiss à la prochaine *3*


End file.
